Kate Takenomiya
ケイト|Takenomiya Keito}} is an antagonist of ''Prison School'' and one of 1016 girls in attendance at Hachimitsu Academy. Kate is the president of the official Student Council of the school. Appearance Kate is slightly short and slim with orange hair, which she wears in long curls, and green eyes. She has thin eyebrows, and is described as being beautiful by many characters. Kate wears the standard female school uniform completely barefoot, with no stockings or socks. Personality Kate is a ruthlessly manipulative and shrewd student who acts to make gains at the expense of others. Her cruel personality is shown in her taking enjoyment in the pain of many other characters. A sinister character who displays intelligence and cunning throughout the series, Kate has proven a dangerous enemy to anyone who crosses her. She is associated with snakes throughout the manga by both personality and appearance. Kate was well known for her intelligence, combative ability (as a capable Aikido user), leadership abilities and talent in middle school, when she was surpassed by a newly enrolled Mari Kurihara. She was responsible for bullying a younger Meiko Shiraki in middle school before she became more confident and was prevented from beating Kate up by her to-be arch-rival Mari. She is greatly motivated by her hate for her arch rival and a powerful urge of vengeance for the embarrassment that incident caused her. Kate has been shown to put indomitable effort into any task she sets upon herself, which Mari praises by saying that she is a strong-willed person & hard-working. Kate shows some perversions later on, willingly engaging in foreplay with Mari when the latter films her for revenge, wearing Mari's stolen underwear from middle school and getting excited while she is filming Mari and Kiyoshi sucking each other's bite wounds. Kate either has a crush on Mari or has been extremely jealous of Mari from childhood, with a serious inferiority complex that drives her actions stemming from Mari's higher capability in every possible area of comparison. Plot Kate is introduced as the archrival of Mari Kurihara, who attended the same middle school as her. Though she helps the boys against the Underground Student Council, Kate used to bully Meiko Shiraki in middle school, until Meiko befriended a younger Mari Kurihara and Mari convinced Meiko to defend herself from the bullying. This nearly resulted in Meiko beating Kate up, though Mari stopped her. Thus, Kate has developed a long-term grudge against Mari which motivated her to increase their punishment and use subterfuge in her attempts to disband them permanently. Through manipulation of the Chairman, she has the USC's senior members incarcerated in the Prison Block. Kate's actions serve to advance the affluence official Student Council in the student body and school system, seizing the office of the USC and moving their equipment from their old office as a dilapidated shed in the school grounds. To add insult to injury, Kate assigns Gakuto and Andre as their prison guards as a social experiment at the USC's expense. Her plots involve her attempts to incarcerate the USC, befriend Hana and disband the USC permanently. Kate acts to imprison Kiyoshi Fujino, after he break into a room, and creating rumours about Mari and her sister Chiyo being promiscuous. In addition to this, she films Mari and Kiyoshi sucking snake venom from each other's apparently poisonous bites & incarcerates Chiyo by showing her beating up girls in self defence to the Chairman in order to advance those rumours. These plots fail when Mari messages Hana to explain the video and records an intimate video of her with Kate in compromising conditions to nullify the leverage the video gave Mari over the USC, thus preventing Kate from blackmailing her in the upcoming All-Student-Council Cavalry Battle. Mari correctly guesses that Kate has a obsession with her to the extent of stealing her underwear, resulting in Mari engaging Kate in an position. On the day of the Sports Festival vengeful Kate still uses her Vice-President Risa Bettou to employ Andre as their 'mount' in the competition, convinced that Andre's size will ensure victory through unfair advantage. During the obstacle race preceding the All-Student-Council Cavalry Battle, Risa uses Kate at a last resort in her task to bring a friend to complete a part of the race. Before the race, she also bet with Mari that the president of the losing team, Mari or herself, will dance in public in casual clothes. At the judges' booth, Kate reaffirms her friendship to Risa by stating that she is not Risa's friend but her best friend. As a result, this leads Risa to understand that she has a friend in the present. Though Kate celebrates Risa's apparent victory in the obstacle course initially, the race is declared a dead heat by the judges after Gakuto's video appeal. Trivia *According to the manga, her height is approximately 162 cm or 5 feet, 4 inches. Prison School Volume 17 Chapter 167, Page 7 Gallery Volume 11.jpg|Kate on the Volume 11 cover Volume 17.jpg|Kate on the Volume 17 cover References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females